


(Not) Out of Luck

by manosoutas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death Threats, Graphic Violence, Light Sadism, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Smooching, Unsanitary, bpd!junkrat, but not really, i mean they're joking, junkrat testing his luck, roadhog being overprotective
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manosoutas/pseuds/manosoutas
Summary: Para ser completamente sincero, Junkrat no puede decir que no disfrute de la situación. Y no precisamente un poquito.
Por supuesto, no disfruta en exceso de la bota estrellándose contra su estómago, no en exceso, al menos, el dolor haciéndole sentirse más vivo de lo que se ha sentido en los últimos meses. Es casi como volver a casa. Solo que con menos calor, menos chatarra, menos radiación, y menos olor a orín.





	

Para ser completamente sincero, Junkrat no puede decir que no disfrute de la situación. Y no precisamente un poquito.

Por supuesto, no disfruta en exceso de la bota estrellándose contra su estómago, no en exceso, al menos, el dolor haciéndole sentirse más vivo de lo que se ha sentido en los últimos meses. Es casi como volver a casa. Solo que con menos calor, menos chatarra, menos radiación, y menos olor a orín.

Se hace un ovillo, casi instintivamente, protegiéndose los órganos vitales con lo que queda de sus extremidades. Su brazo mecánico mitiga el siguiente golpe, y si bien el brazo como tal no duele, el muñón se resiente, y Junkrat sabe que está sangrando. Siente dolor en su cabeza, y su vista se nubla. Sabe que hay más golpes, pero el dolor es diferente, menos real, tras ser golpeado en la cabeza.

Junkrat detesta cuando las cosas no se sienten reales.

Lucha por mantenerse consciente, y toma aire, sabiéndose sonriendo, en parte por el miedo, en parte por la excitación. Sabe lo que viene. Y sabe que le va a encantar.

“Hog…” lo llama, y no sabe si lo está gritando o no, su garganta engrilletada de sangre y vómito, rasposa y dolorida. Una bota se estrella contra sus dientes, pero él no gusta de quedarse sentado a esperar a ser salvado. Muerde la bota, sus dientes grandes hundiéndose en la tela, fuerte, los colmillos desgarrándola.

Sabe a pies.

El pensamiento le hace reír, y morder más fuerte, más, más, más, y el bastardo que le golpea chilla, el sonido agudo retumbando en el callejón. Otra patada le hace soltarle, probablemente proveniente del otro de sus captores.

El dolor no hace que ‘Rat deje de reír.

“Puta rata chiflada…” escucha decir, probablemente al tipo al que acaba de morder. Y romper la bota. Y hacer sangre. Oops.

A decir verdad, sabe que se ha puesto en un peligro innecesario. Dejarse perseguir por dos matones (probablemente en busca de su tesoro), hasta el punto de ser acorralado por ellos. Él pelea bien a distancia, donde puede utilizar su lanzagranadas sin problema, disfrutar del efecto de sus trampas, y no recibir un solo golpe en su ya de por sí malogrado cuerpo. El pelear a corto alcance es cosa de Roadhog, con su poderoso y masivo cuerpo, con esas manazas hechas para partir huesos y machacar órganos. 

Que, hablando de Roadhog. El chillido que escucha, proveniente de sus atacantes, y que él no ha provocado, tiene que ser porque ‘Hog por fin les ha alcanzado. Y por nada del mundo va a perderse ese espectáculo.

Intenta incorporarse, despacio, apoyándose en su mano de metal, y alza la vista, aún de rodillas. Uno de sus captores se halla a su lado, agonizando, con una herida de bala en el tronco. Junkrat le sonríe, en una mueca llena de dientes amarillentos, la sangre escurriéndose entre ellos tras toser. El hombre herido le mira, asustado, como le encanta que le miren, sabiéndose respetado. El color abandona progresivamente la piel de su malogrado agresor, mientras la sangre fluye, despacio. 

Los ojos anaranjados de Junkrat abandonan al patético moribundo, justo a tiempo. Siente como si la sonrisa no le cupiera en la cara.

Una de las gigantescas manos de Roadhog rodea el rostro de su otro agresor, quien, completamente desarmado, suplica clemencia. Por el olor, Junkrat juraría que el desgraciado se ha cagado en los pantalones, y, sinceramente, no le extrañaría. Ni que fuera la primera vez que alguien se lo hace encima mientras es absolutamente masacrado por su guardaespaldas. Suelta una carcajada, y se apoya en la pared, ladeando su rostro, incapaz de mantenerse erguido, ni siquiera sentado, porque sus piernas parecen decididas a no dejar de temblar.

El matón llora, chilla, patalea, suplicando, intentando deshacerse del agarre, pero Roadhog solo aprieta, y aprieta. Junkrat sabe que podría partirle el cráneo sin esfuerzo, y el que no lo haya hecho solo quiere decir una cosa. ‘Hog está de mal humor.

Le escucha reír, pese a todo, esa risa gutural y pesada que solo deja escapar cuando se está divirtiendo de verdad. El estómago del chatarrero se siente extraño, como retorcido, su pecho cálido e inflamado como si pequeñas explosiones chisporrotearan en su interior. Le encanta ver a ‘Hog disfrutando. No necesariamente en similares circunstancias.

Al final, su gigantesco guardaespaldas parece hartarse de tanto chillido y palabrería. Junkrat está de acuerdo, el espectáculo se está volviendo ligeramente aburrido.

El primer golpe lo acalla, por suerte. El segundo, probablemente acaba de destrozarle el cráneo. El tercero es algo entre compasión, y rutina. Probablemente bastante más de lo último que de lo primero.

Roadhog deja caer el cuerpo inerte, sin miramientos, como quien se deshace de un muñeco roto. Sus manos están llenas de sangre, y Junkrat se muerde el labio inconscientemente, aún sonriendo. Roadhog no parece herido, pero sí cansado, a juzgar por su respiración, aún más pesada de lo habitual. Le escucha toser, y luego gruñir, cuando clava su mirada en él.

“Hey.” responde él, con voz débil, pero igualmente arrogante. ‘Hog suspira, acercándose, sujetandole por el tronco, y ayudándole a incorporarse.

Es infinitamente delicioso el pensar en cómo las mismas manos que hace un par de segundos destrozaban a alguien hasta matarlo, le sujetan con delicadeza, con mimo. Hay pocas cosas que Junkrat disfrute más que el sentirse querido.

“Te dije que no te metieras en problemas…” le recuerda el titán que tiene por guardaespaldas, por colega, por amigo. Él solo deja escapar una risita.

“Sabía que vendrías a sacarme de ellos.”

El aludido no lo niega, alzándole aún más, hasta colocarle delicadamente sobre su espalda. El chatarrero inspira, disfrutando del aroma a sudor, gasolina, y sangre, mientras Roadhog recoge su lanzagranadas, y les dirige hacia la motocicleta.

“Colega…” empieza Junkrat, con voz despreocupada. “Te quiero, colega.”

Por toda respuesta, Roadhog gruñe, más suavemente de lo que suele hacerlo, como en un leve asentimiento, en un sentimiento de reciprocidad que le hace sentirse tierno de nuevo.

El sidecar se siente frío contra su espalda, pero le importa más bien poco. Acurrucarse en él es bastante más agradable que hacerlo en cualquier parte del puto desierto.

“Eh, ‘Hog.” le llama, fingiendo desinterés. Prosigue, sabiendo que el otro le está escuchando. “Bésame, anda.”

Roadhog le mira, probablemente alzando una ceja, aunque no es como si pudiera saberlo, la máscara escondiendo toda expresión, dejando toda posible interpretación a la intuición de Junkrat, y a sus dotes perceptivas.

No pasan más que un par de segundos hasta que escucha los cierres de la máscara aflojarse, y Roadhog se agacha sobre él, complaciéndole sin reparo. A Junkrat le habría gustado ver algo más que su boca, pero, se dice, que tal vez será en otra ocasión. El beso sabe a sangre, a podredumbre, y a preocupación.

“Como vuelvas a hacer eso, yo mismo te mataré. ¿Ha quedado claro?” murmura Roadhog contra sus labios, y Junkrat sonríe, y asiente, relamiéndose, y acariciándole en el proceso. Conoce lo suficiente a su guardaespaldas como para saber que en su voz hay tanto afecto como reproche.

“Me portaré bien.” promete con voz queda, sin poder reprimir una risita.

Ambos saben que a Junkrat no se le da precisamente bien acordarse de mantener su trasero fuera de problemas. Pese a todo, Roadhog aprecia el esfuerzo. La regañina puede esperar.

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo, gracias a gghero y supermmonstrum por animarme a publicar esto. Espero no haberme pasado con la violencia, era un simple desfogue... como la mayor parte de cosas que escribo.


End file.
